Becoming Shikamaru
by zed019
Summary: Crazy Dream that turned into a nightmare, or is it a change in perspective?. What would you do if you become a Naruto character?. Join the adventures of a fan who got turned into Nara Shikamaru. AU timeline. Gary-Stu, Self-insert, SI.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** This might have some proofread that I missed.

* * *

**Zed's POV:**

**Zed's Dream:**

"He...l...p."

"Help!."

"Jeez, who needs help in a dream?." I said as I was sitting on a cloud.

**"Your World has been connected."** Said a monotone voice.

"Did I dream I'm in kingdom hearts?." I said to myself.

"Finally!." a voice said as a door opens.

"Hmmm, well, this is one strange dream, hello there, my name is Zed, 17 year old, you wouldn't happen to be Nara Shikamaru would you?." I asked the strange being in my dream.

"Why yes, Nara Shikamaru, anyway, I am a shinobi, damn.. I didn't think my wounds were severe, sigh I guess Madara won and I'm here God knows where dying." Said the dying shinobi.

"I pray for your next journey, oh great warrior." I said to him.

"Heh, at least I have nice company when I perish, cough cough." Said Shikamaru smiling.

It didn't last long though, a black hole suddenly opened in my dream and sucked me and Shikamaru's dead body into it.

"Not cool, this was suppose to be a nice dream dammit!." I shouted as I was sucked inside the black hole.

I felt pain, unimaginable pain, only thingking of my happy thoughts and dream power that I survived the ordeal until it subsided.

* * *

"Shi...ka.."

"Shika...ma..r...u."

**"Shikamaru wake up!."**

"urggg!." I jolted awake.

"Man, what a troublesome day." I said as I yawned.

"**Shikamaru!**, you better come here in ten minutes dressed or I'm going to double your chores." Said the Voice.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'll be coming down in ten minutes, I'll get dressed first." I said as I froze.

I realized that I just responded to being called Shikamaru then it hit me. Memories of Shikamaru flowed into me, 4 years of memories in fact, about chakra and jutsu's. My thingking went a mile a minute at the plausible scenarios that could have happened and came to the conclusion that this was an unheard of convuluted bullshit and a billion in one chance.

Then I remembered what the life of a ninja entails and the wars that followed, a dog-eat-dog world where there is no black and white but shades of gray.

I quickly composed myself, there is no use sulking about the past, I'm Shikamaru now and I needed to be strong to survive.

I quickly changed my pajamas and wore something comfortable after cleaning up and washing my face. After that I went down to see my new mom and dad

"There you are, breakfast is at the table, don't forget to clean up, after that your free to do what you want to do the whole day, I just hope you do something productive like practice our clans jutsu, but I guess I can't ask for a miracle." Yoshino said as he left for a mission.

I quickly ate breakfast and cleaned up and quickly went around the village to find my target, after 30 minutes I found my target.

"Excuse me shinobi-san but are you the fabled green beast of Konoha?." I asked nervously.

"Why yes young one, I am indeed him, Maito Gai, the green beast of Konoha, what can this youthful ninja help you with?." Said Gai with the good guy pose.

"Well, Gai-san, I had a sudden realization this morning that I had been wasting away my 4 years of life not experiencing the wonders of youth as you call it, I wanted to ask you tips in some exercise for a beginner, I figured I would ask straight at the source than some scroll at the library, after all, we only life once." I explained to Gai.

"Yosh!, I have never seen such a passionate and youthful initiative, very well, from now on I will be your sensei, I will teach you a few exercises for now and every 8:00 a.m to 12: p.m, we will train at training ground 3 which we are heading right now." Said Gai as he carried me to training ground 3.

After what seems like 5 hours of torture with hard exercise and youthful remarks, we were done.

I stayed a while for rest and I headed to the Nara Deer forest and meditate.

I quickly felt the flow of chakra, I felt it flowing from my navel and extended throughout the body as a second circulatory system.

I practiced the leaf floating exercise and I also started my chakra string exercise.

**Time Skip one month.**

Yoshino was baffled by her son's behavior, it wasn't really a bad influence but she noticed that Shikamaru had been getting muscles.

The change wasn't unwelcome and she often went to train Shikamaru in the Nara clan arts. So far, Shikamaru now learned the "Kagemane no jutsu." to an advanced degree.

Yoshino was Impressed that she decided to teach Shikamaru the basic academy 3 jutsu, Henge, Kawarimi and bunshin.

This was Yoshino's homework for Shikamaru.

With Gai, Shikamaru had impressed him and Shikamaru had started using weights.

It was luck one day when Gai and Shikamaru met Jiraiya who was visiting and made Shikamaru a gravity seal embedded in his body like a tattoo, the gravity seal was adjustable and ever expanding to accommodate growing up.

It was no trouble for Jiraiya, the scene with a Nara and Maito Gai was certainly payment enough.

**Time Skip 4 years.**

**Shikamaru's POV:**

It has been some years since since I took Initiative, I did not regret it one bit, the result shows, I have now a lithe muscular body and I have a six pack, I'm only 8 years old and I have a six pack.

I of course wear my baggy clothes to hide my muscles, I do have a reputation to uphold in the Nara clan as Lazy and to ward of fangirls.

Gai-sense has been on and off with my training since he has missions.

I had become proficient in the basic academy three jutsu and can do them without hand seals.

My chakra is at a high chuunin level and my control had been phenomenal thanks to my constant chakra control exercises.

My chakra strings can now be controlled at 15 meters and my **"Kagemane no Jutsu "** was so advance that I experimented and succeded in making a new jutsu I called "**Kagekarakuri no jutsu."** or** "Shadow Puppet"**. Basically, I can will my shadow to move the target like a puppet, not just mimic my moves. I kept it secret of course, as well my chakra strings which helped me create my new jutsu.

I had also volunteered at the hospital and the doctor found out I had perfectly chakra and decided I would be a good investment. My progressed showed with my high learning curve, quickly learning the ins and out of what to do. I learned the diagnostic jutsu and the Shosen no jutsu. I also learned about the human anatomy and herbs and medicine.

I was even starting my own brand since we had an abundance in the forest of herbs, I even planted a green house. I had to persuade my mom and dad that it was for my new hobby, surprisingly they approved it.

Gai and my teachers had been updating my parents on my progress and they seem quite proud, eapecialy Yoshino, my mother.

I was so good at the hospital that I had a two day shift there and I had a very lucrative and high paying job. My station at Konoha's hospital is popular too and I sell my medicines at a reasonable prices.

With the ninja academy nearly in session, I bribed of Kakashi for the Kagebunshin jutsu, my deal was a platinum collection of Icha Icha using my connections. I had many Ninja patients who became friends, I was able to get from them. I told them that it was to bribe Kakashi and they quickly understood.

Kakashi was so speechless, these collector edition series were very hard to find and I only asked for one jutsu.

Kakashi had no hesitation during the deal, he was getting more out of it.

I was only able to make 10 clones for a fourth of my chakra, it wasn't that bad and I really need to multitask.

I was able to polish up my skills and my taijutsu had never been more sharp. I mean, I wasn't able to learn the goken before, as my body wasn't fit for it but that changed after a year and I was able to handle its strain.

I was able to learn the simple but destructive Leaf gale which is a low kick and the deadly Leaf whirlwind which is a deadly successive high and low kicks. I also learned the Shadow of the dancing leaf which is an aerial move that matches the opponents body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow and it then can be used to drag the opponent to the ground with momentum from the air to the ground creating a deadly move. Best of all, those three taijutsu moves can be used in a deadly combo.

I also met Gai-sensei's students Lee, Tenten and Neji. They were shocked that I was still sane and not shouting youth and wears a green spandex. Best of all, their reaction that I was a Nara was priceless.

I was also studying seals, it was a slow process but I only managed to be an adept rank for it, but it was a nice investment.

I also decided to test myself at the forest of death, I found out that I'm more than a match for those giant beast. Giant bug population were very deadly though. I was able to collect many herbs and poisonous herbs and substances

Poison and healing are just two sides of the same coin. I was able to make a new medecines. I was able to patent it in the Nara Clan as we were in leading medical field.

It was a shock to find out that I was the mysterious doctor working at the hospital when they verified my credentials.

It did boost the Clans influence and I was given access to the Akamichi medicines.

I was able to modify the** "Akamichi Secret Pills"** by adding my own complimentary medicine component at each stage making it not a suicide medicine and raised the survivability by 75% which was more than enough to save lives.

With my increase in popularity by my clan and the Akamichi, I was inducted to the Nara clan heir and got my earings pledged my oath to help the Ino-Shika-Cho clan.

Shikaku my ever observant father noticed my new chakra capacity decided to train me on stronger clan techniques which I learned the** 'Shadow neck-binding technique'**, **'Shadow sewing technique'** and the **'Shadow gathering technique**', which I can use as extra tentacle like limbs.

I also invented my another technique called the 'Shadow blink', which I submerged myself to the ground and transport myself to the Shadow world and I'm able to transport myself to the network of shadows and easily able to sneak into places. It also doubles as a great assassination technique and a great transportation like shunshin.

I also met Chouji and Ino, they were alright but my fame kinda blocked possible friendship with them which was a pity.

It was finally time to start the academy, I mostly slept through the boring explanation.

I did see Naruto, he looks so lonely, but I must remain Neutral. That didn't go as planned though.

I was exploring Konoha one day and I saw Naruto training in his brawling style.

"Working hard I see." I blurted it out accidentally which he caught me in the trees.

"Hey, your that lazy kid, Shikamaru was it?." Said Naruto.

"Why yes, hmm, while you can definitively improve your brawling style, against opponents with taijutsu techniques that has been honed with years of practice, you will definitely loose." I said to him which made him depressed.

"We'll I could help you, what do you say, wanna learn something new?." I asked him which had gotten him a tremendous excited reaction.

"Hai, I'll do anything to be Hokage." Naruto declared.

"Very well, I will teach you a jutsu perfect for you, it's called the Kagebunshin no jutsu or Shadow clone." I said as I showed Naruto the hand signs.

Naruto was able to create 50 clones which was impressive.

I created my own ten clones and instructed them to teach Naruto in groups of 10.

I explained to Naruto that with this technique, he should be able to learn things faster, I did warn him about the memory transfer that could damage him if he was not careful.

I taught the groups of Naruto the tree walking exercise, henge and Kawarimi while I thought the last two groups the Goken fist and shurikenjutsu.

The original Naruto I trained him with exercise with gravity seals which Naruto was eager to take the challenge.

"This should get you to your dream to be Hokage, Ja-ne, Naruto." I said as I left the blond there thinking.

**The next day at the academy.**

I was at the back there sleeping in my lazy persona. I was surprised to find Naruto sitting beside me.

"Yo." Naruto said to me.

"Hello, how was your day?." I asked casually.

"It's great Shikamaru-sensei." Naruto said smiling.

"Sensei?, where did that come from?." I asked him.

"Well, you were nice to me and taught me useful stuff than the teachers were willing to teach." Naruto explained.

"You're that eager to achieve your dream?, well I guess I can relate, follow my lead." I said to him.

"Sensei, I think I have a stomach ache, can Naruto escort me to the infirmary?." I asked the teacher who just grunted and said yes.

**In the infirmary.**

"Very good, now use the Kagebunshin to create a clone to attend the class while I will do the same, In the meantime, we will continue to train." I said to him and he gladly accepted.

**Time Skip 6 Months.**

Over the course of my training with Naruto, I taught him the basics and built up experience from there. I told him that new jutsu's will have to wait when we will be genin since we can learn scrolls in the library in the shinobi section and I admitted that I had limited technique that I was able to teach him, but we were able to maximize the Kagebunshin's potential.

I learned that Naruto was bullied and the villagers overcharge him. I told him to use Henge when shopping and Naruto was able to buy food and normal clothes. He finally got rod of his 'kill me' orange jumpsuit which was an Improvement.

I also got us a chakra paper and found out our affinity. Naruto had wind while I had earth. We trained in our elemental affinity with our kagebunshin to increase our progress.

I increase the gravity seals as we progressed on our training and I also taught Naruto about water walking while we worked on team-work.

Naruto now calls me brother instead of sensei and I call him brother too. Our teamwork was impeccable.

I was able to create paralysis seals and remote controlled explosive tags which I shared with Naruto.

During the graduation exams, Naruto shocked the teachers when he passed the test, I also passed the genin exams.

Sadly Mizuki and Iruka was not yet in the system on our first year so it was a shocker.

* * *

**Hokage's Office:**

"Hmm, I heard Naruto passed the exams." Asked Kakashi.

"He did, he passed with flying colors along wiith Shikamaru Nara." Said the Hokage.

"Naruto has been hanging with Shikamaru lately which is unthinkable, but he did raise Naruto well. I spied on their training once, their teamwork is impeccable. I wonder who will teach them?." Asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid we don't have a Jonin capable of teaching them yet. They will be put in the militia where they will take missions with their own merit, I have already informed them and they don't seem to mind, Shikamaru was more worried for Naruto for his library access for new jutsu for him and I reassured him that they have that privilege since they were already genin." Said the Hokage.

* * *

**With Shikamaru and Naruto.**

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I was able to convince Naruto to use the Kagebunshin with me and we swiped most D-rank missions while Naruto and I was at the library learning from the scrolls.

Naruto learned the 'Gale Palm' and 'Great Breakthrough' while I learned the 'Earth Wall technique' which complimented my clan technique.

We racked racked 300 D-rank mission in the first month that we were qualified with C-rank missions.

Our mission record was great, I was leading and my teamwork with Naruto won us many battles although our first week wasn't so well as we had both gotten our first kill which was unpleasant.

After we got over the incident, we got our act together and we had gotten a 100 C-rank mission done over the year. We even got our own page in the bingo book, they called us the Shadow Demons which was a not so subtle reference to my Nara heritage and Naruto being a Jinchuuriki.

We were able to enter Kumo's exam with a reserve member that qualified for the chunin exam with Gai as our temporary Joinin.

The competition were a pushover if one would call it, but then again, the time Naruto and I invested in training speaks for itself.

Naruto and I were made into chunin. Sarutobi was then obligated to tell Naruto about his tenant and his heritage was revealed giving him access to the Namikaze compound where treasure troves of jutsu awaited.

Meanwhile, I researched my seals for improvement and I can now use the five element seal which is a very advanced technique.

My constant research into the medicine and poison gave results. I have created a truth serum which was my greatest achievement and surprisingly I created an anti-wrinkling cosmetic whom I just patented for the fun of it. I didn't expect both of them to be such a big hit that the Nara clan now further increased it's influence and has a giant sway in the council.

Really, at eleven years of age that is what I call an achievement.

Me and Naruto were given a week of vacation.

Naruto revealed to me about his recent heritage and his tenant and I said to him that he is just the jailor not the Kyuubi itself which made him relieved.

Naruto did start studying fuinjutsu, hoping to learn more about his father and tenant, thankfully, there were plenty of notes his father left.

During my vacation, I chose to visit Tanzuki Gai for their casino and I got myself laid there, it was really cute having an eleven year old going to a brothel. It did gain me popular points and I got treated to the best blowjob, and dogy style sex ever. Well they were in for a surprise when I revealed my adonis body and the stamina I had gained which satisfied the whole brothels personel. It also helped that I paid handsomely which made me quite popular that I became the most number one customer replacing someone called Jiraiya who seemed familiar.

**_"Take that Kiba."_** I thought as I remembered Kiba and his horndog personality.

I also enjoyed the gambling dens which was fun when I encountered some blonde lady out of their money.

I was walking down an alley when some thugs wanted to mug me only to be saved from the lady before.

I was so thankful and pitied her that I have her my winnings.

She introduced herself as Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune and pet pig Tonton. I also introdced myself to them.

"Hoh, the legendary medic-nin, imagine that hmm, you really should be careful." I said as I healed a small sword cut with my own mystical palm technique.

On hindsight that was probably a bad move. Something sparked within Tsunade and grilled me and asked hard medical subjects which I answered with ease.

"Kukukukuku." She laughed as I was forcibly inducted as her apprentice.

Thankfully, she mailed the Hokage and I was able to avoid being a missing-nin.

**Time skip 1 year**

Yeah my training with Tsunade was hard, especially with her Super strength.

We shared ideas and I gave her my medicinal herb recipes which she happily received. She was more inclined with the anti-wrinkle cream which she worshipped like ninja worship logs.

I did learn the super strength technique and Tsunade's, Sozo Saisei with grueling hard work and plenty of bribes to make her happy. I also signed the slug contract with Lady Katsuya, the slugs boss summon.

When the year was over, I was finally released and I went back to Konoha. I was surprised that Naruto was now a Jonin. The news of the Uchiha Massacre did leave a gaping hole in konoha's forces.

It was also genin graduation. I found out that I was replaced by Sakura in the supposed Ino-Shika-Cho lead by Asuma. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were lead by Kurenai, while Sasuke was apprenticed by Kakashi due to the council's wishes.

Word got out that I came back and got apprenticed by the Legendary Tsunade resulting in me in me to be a full time medic at the hospital as the Hokage and the council's wishes. It also didn't help that I already have an impressive record at the hospital making me in charge of the whole facility.

I decided to overhaul the whole place and I decided to introduce the Triage system which I aptly renamed 'Injury scale'. That overhaul increased Konoha's overall efficiency and inadvertedly saved more lives.

I hardly had time anymore, wait, I did. With my Kagebunshin, I was able to increase my greenhouse plant repertoire. The clan took care of it when I was away.

I also used the clones to do my paperwork while I keep myself fit.

I did notice that that I have been getting strange looks lately and I found out why. It was when I received an emergency call and I rushed with only my pants which revealed my well toned body during that operation.

I shivered at my own carelessness, thankfully, the fact that I'm a Nara quickly brushed of that rumor as Nara are lazy.

I was also enjoying the previlage Ninja adult life and I was seen in a bar once a week. I met Anko Mitarashi, we got drunk and it resulted in us getting freaky in bed. It was very funny waking up the next morning only to resume the make-out session.

It didn't take long for rumors to spread that Anko and I were an item which was the truth.

The chunin exams are just around the corner for Konoha, I wonder what adventures awaits me.


End file.
